And REALLY bad eggs!
by emmybee93
Summary: Tabbitha was born to rich noble man who came to Port Royal, but is this the life she wants? What happens when she meets Jack Sparrow? Will she become a Pirate like she always wanted? And what happens when she falls for Jack.....?


The dock creaked under my feet as I walked to the edge and sat down to dip my feet in the cool water. The bright blue water rushed around my feet as a small wave swept into shore. Most people were getting ready for James Norrington's ceremony, but father said I should only go if I would not drift into my dream world, and I could not promise that. Ever since I was a young girl I had daydreamed about pirates. I wanted to be one. Suddenly I felt as if I were no longer alone, I looked up to see a half sunken boat, drifting towards the dock. I stood up and looked more closely at the strange character balancing on the tiny crows nest, and gasped.

"A Pirate!" I exclaimed, and he stepped onto the dock just inches in front of my face grinning. As he got safely onto the dock, all but the crow's nest was lost to the water.

"Yes love, a smart little one, aren't you. Shh."

He winked, and loped away from me. I stood, amazed as he got past the docking officers, _and_ stole their money.

"Excuse me, sir?" I shouted out as I chased after him, "But, well, what are you here for?"

"Ah, that is a mystery to all but me. I would be jeopardizing my plan if I told you, savvy?"

I stood, shocked at how smug he looked, surely, after just sinking his boat he would be devastated, or at least a little lost.

"I don't have much time to sit and chat, love. I have a ship to commandeer." He looked to the horizon where _The Interceptor_ was docked, then took off once again.

I glanced up to where the ceremony would now be taking place, and noticed a small figure standing at the edge of the fort. I noticed that her dress looked very pretty, even from this distance. My dress was blood red, not a very sophisticated one, as I was not attending the ceremony, but it was, as usual, a very nice dress.

"Well, can I ask your name?" I said to the pirate who was striding towards the two Dock guards.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," He said, without turning back.

And with that, I slumped down on the sand to watch Captain Jack Sparrow expertly commandeer the finest ship in Port Royal. I was rather upset, because I would have wished to go with him, out to sea, and be away from the life I had. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful to my father for all the money, dresses, parties and anything else, but my only wish, was to become a pirate.

A few years earlier I had begun to get secret lessons from Will Turner on how to be a good swordsman so I was so sure that being a pirate would be perfect for me.

Halfway through these thoughts, I snapped back to reality to hear a voice call a name through the air.

"Elizabeth!" I looked over to see that someone had fallen from the fort, into the deep sea; I stood up and rushed to the edge, only to see Jack Sparrow dive into the water to save Elizabeth Swann.

I rushed up the dock with the two dock guards who stood aghast, watching the water, waiting for Jack and Elizabeth to reach the top of the water. Finally, Jack pulled Elizabeth onto the dock.

"She's not breathing! Do something!" I leant down to try to wake her up, while Jack ripped her corset off, and she began to breathe straight away, coughing up the water she had in her throat. Next thing I knew, we were surrounded by soldiers, and for some reason, they were all pointing guns at Jack, when I looked around, I realized why: Jack had Elizabeth by the throat, and had a gun pointed at her back.

"Gentlemen, malady, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" And with that, he pushed Elizabeth into the crowd of soldiers, and ran. It was at that point that I decided that I would help him escape; perhaps he would let me come with him if I helped him?

"Oh dear!" I shouted as loud as I could, and fell into the water. I heard shouts echoing through the water and I saw a few of the soldiers plunge their hands in and pull me out, I had only saved him 20 seconds, and I needed to do more. Then, on the belt of my rescuer, I noticed a pistol. I grabbed it and swung my body up the dock and twisted through ropes till I reached where Jack had been just moments before. I began to shoot at the soldiers closest to Jack.

When they finally caught Jack, I was not surprised to find that I was thrown into jail with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are going to escape, aren't we Mr Sparrow?" I whispered in the direction of the sulking pirate.

"Of course, now be quiet." He had not so much as looked at me since we had been locked into our cell together.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and I felt my cheeks go red as I saw my father come down the stairs, his face resembling something of a beetroot.

"Tabitha! How COULD you do this to me! I have always given you what I thought you wanted!" Jack sat up straight, obviously amused by my father's rage.

"I-I'm sorry father, but that isn't what I want." I looked at the ground, and suddenly realised how lucky I was to have those prison bars between my father and me.

"What _do_ you want?" He now looked upset, and strained. This made me really guilty.

"Freedom. I don't like being so restricted, father." I glanced at Jack, seeing the look on his face, which I worked out to be somewhere between curiosity, and confusion.

"Tabitha, unless you apologize to the entire royal guard, you will be…" He looked upset as his voice drained away and his face went gray. Jack realized where this sentence was going, and stood up to finish it for him.

"Hanged?" He grimaced, and then stifled a laugh. "Not if I've got anything to do with it, sir."

Father looked up

"What do you mean?" He asked Jack, and Jack replied simply, "I can get us out of here!"

Father grimaced and turned to leave.

"Tabbie, I will bring your things tonight, and if you escape, please don't come back."

After he was gone, I turned to Jack.

"What's the plan?" He looked confused, "How are we getting out of here?"

"Oh, plan, ok, well I hadn't really thought that far ahead." He smiled nervously.

"What! You said you could get us out of here!" I took a step towards him.

"And that, my love, is true, but I have yet to figure out how." He backed into the stonewall.

"And how exactly am I supposed to believe you?" I asked, backing off a bit.

"Trust me, I'm a pirate!" He grinned, and despite myself, I grinned back.

"Will you take me with you when we escape?" His eyes widened at what I had asked.

"So, you, Tabitha, is it? You want to be a pirate?" I nodded. "Are you sure? You know we have to pillage plunder, murder and steal?"

"Mr. Sparrow, I know perfectly well what pirates must do, and I know what will happen to me if I'm caught as a pirate, and I honestly don't care. It is my wish to become a pirate, and I always get what I want." I smiled at him, innocently, and he grimaced back to me.

"Alright, now leave me alone to think of a plan." He sat down on a rock and I lay o the hay piled up on the floor, curled up and went to sleep.

"Hey, missy, waking up right about no." I opened my eyes to see Jack leaning over me, shaking me awake.

"What?" I sat bolt upright and looked around. There was a whole blown in the stone wall of the cell, but only a small edge was in our cell, most of it was in the cell next to us, where the prisoners had obviously escaped. I saw a suitcase sitting on the floor.

"Did my father-" He nodded and said. "Now, this kind young man is going to free us, we can escape, do you still want to come?"

I looked up and saw Will.

"Will! Of course I still want to come!" I picked up the case and took a step towards the door. Will freed us, and off we went! It was as we walked through the water under the dinghy that I realized that maybe I should have waited to become a pirate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah!! That takes a whole lot longer than you expect hey!? Please review, I'm not going to follow the exact storyline for the whole time, so expect the unexpected. Here's what happens next chapter:

**Do Jack, Will and Tabby escape Port Royal? What does Tabby do when Jack finds out she is attracted to him, will he leave her in Tortuga??**

…


End file.
